I think my dreams keep me sane
by EmmaTook
Summary: Le Prof de Philo a encore commis un meurtre. Un enfant. Le Présentateur est à bout, seul, apeuré. Il n'en peut plus et ne désire qu'une seule chose : partir. [Vous pouvez y lire du slash mais de manière assez implicite... quoique]


**Note de l'auteur :**_ Salut bande de gens!_  
_Je me suis réveillée en sursaut cette nuit avec cette fic en tête. Un peu de bricolage à 2h du matin et voilà le résultat. Je ne sais pas si ça a du bon de rêver du Prof de Philo et du Présentateur, m'enfin... A vous de juger! C'est trètrètrètrètrès court. Rating T parce que : hémoglobine, parce que : meurtre d'enfant, parce que : violence. En même temps, le prof de philo, quoi. *dit ça comme si ça expliquait tout*_

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Kriss de Minute Papillon. Et le mythe est à Camus (enfin, en partie... et puis. bon. je ne pense pas qu'il va venir protester, si?). Bon, je garde ma plume quand même._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**I think my dreams keep me sane**

Les poils du balais crissaient contre le parquet usagé. Un bruit douloureux aux oreilles de l'homme qui le maniait. Les yeux baignés de larmes, ne pouvant se décrocher de la tache informe et rougeâtre qui collait au sol. Il y mettait toute son énergie, il ne voulait plus la voir. La faire disparaître. Des coriaces comme celle-là, il en avait vu des centaines. Et il en verrait sûrement des milliers à l'avenir. Une nouvelle vague de sanglots le fit cesser tout mouvement. Un simple enfant. Un simple enfant qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le Présentateur TV avait eu la mauvaise idée de mettre le Prof de Philo dans une colère noire. Et ce pauvre enfant, venu demander si, par hasard, personne n'avait vu son chat Pilgrim. Le cadreur ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il percevait encore les cris du petit, la terreur peinte sur son visage pâle. Et le couteau qu'il recevait en plein cœur. Incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Il était tombé ici, à l'endroit même où le Présentateur TV grattait le sol. « Tu fais disparaître le corps, et tu nettoies ». Les ordres du Professeur. Le cadreur avait acquiescé, se répétant mentalement qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un rêve. Mais le sang qui s'accrochait au parquet témoignait de la véracité cruelle des faits.

Oh, bien sûr, le Prof de Philo n'était pas toujours agressif et colérique. Il avait ses moments de répits, où il lui arrivait d'être gentil, peut-être un peu plus _doux_. Ces instants étaient rares, et l'homme à la cravate avait du mal à les trouver naturel. Et, malgré tout, son collègue ne l'avait jamais touché, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la culpabilité du cadreur, puisqu'en échange, le professeur allait se défouler sur des personnes lambda. Le premier homme qui, a priori, le regarderait de travers, la première femme mal habillée, où le premier enfant à la recherche de son chat. Le Présentateur TV se sentait comme Sisyphe et son malheureux rocher, il le faisait rouler sur le flanc de sa montagne et une fois arriver en haut, il le laissait tomber. C'était l'éternel recommencement, noyé dans l'absurdité de la situation. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour en réchapper, alors tout se répétait : les coups, les meurtres, la pseudo-douceur, la solitude.

Le Présentateur se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus seul au monde. Ses gestes ne ressemblaient plus à rien, aussi cessa-t-il tout mouvement. Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage détrempé. Se cramponnant au manche de son balais, il se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi restait-il ? Rien ne le retenait. Il pourrait retourner chez Kriss, il était persuadé que ce-dernier l'accueillerait sans poser de questions. Il n'aurait plus à vivre ces atrocités. Plus jamais. Parce que ça le rendait malade, et certainement qu'il deviendrait cinglé. Il avait peur qu'un jour, la vue du sang ne remue plus rien en lui. Qu'il ne ressente plus une seule once de dégoût, de peur, de tristesse. Qu'il devienne comme son collègue : un mur, froid, distant, impassible. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était partir, trouver son petit paradis, l'endroit où il serait heureux. Oh, évidemment, c'était très utopique et sûrement improbable, mais il ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter cette vie-là. Alors, bon sang, pourquoi restait-il ?

Un long frisson courut le long se échine lorsqu'il entendit le son d'un objet lourd que l'on traîne. Le son se rapprochait. Le Présentateur replongea sa serpillière dans l'eau froide et se mit à frotter de toutes ses forces. Il sursauta quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit à la volée. Son estomac se noua et la nausée le prit. Il inspira. Leva les yeux. Pria pour que le prof ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Raté.

« Ah t'es là. J'passais juste pour te dire que j'rentre pas ce soir ».

Le cadreur serra le manche du balais si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ne pas l'entendre, et encore moins le voir. S'il devait partir, il fallait qu'il commence par l'oublier _lui_. Le barrer de son existence, l'effacer, comme il le faisait avec l'hémoglobine étalée à ses pieds. Le Présentateur perçut un raclement de gorge un peu forcé. Oh non, il allait perdre patience, encore une fois. La panique le saisit. Que faire ?

« J'sais pas si t'as entendu, mais _je ne rentre pas ce soir_, répéta le Prof de Philo en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Ses épaules tombèrent, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Il n'aimait pas quand son cadreur l'ignorait. Il n'aimait pas s'adresser à son dos. Il voulait voir ses yeux tellement expressifs, et les petites mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front. « CADREUR ! » Il se retint de s'auto-bâillonner. Jamais il n'obtiendrait quoique ce soit de la part de son collègue en l'agressant ainsi. Il vit son cadreur se recroqueviller un peu plus. Tremblant, il se tourna vers lui. Ses mains, que le prof devinait moites, ne lâchaient pas le balais. Il tentait de se protéger. C'était tellement désespéré : s'il le voulait, il pourrait briser cette brindille en un clin d'œil.

Lorsque le Présentateur TV entendit la voix puissante de son collègue résonner contre les murs de la classe, il sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Des milliers de petits bouts de verre vinrent se planter dans son épiderme et le blessèrent. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Comme hypnotisé, il se retourna. Il croisa le regard fou du Prof de Philo.

« C'est quoi ça ? Cracha-t-il. Une crise d'ado tardive ? ».

Le cadreur se redressa. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il ne pouvait plus rester, qu'il ne supportait plus ces meurtres à répétitions. Que jamais le professeur ne le comprendrait, puisque jamais il ne l'écouterait. Qu'il ne pourra lui offrir ce dont il rêve. Qui'l voulait en finir avec cette vie et la constante torture psychologique. Ne plus avoir à se poser de questions. Que la solitude cessât de lui coller aux basques. Qu'il pût présenter ce qu'il voulait où il le voulait, ne plus vivre sous le joug de qui que ce soit. Vivre libre, vivre heureux.

« QUOI ? »

Le Présentateur TV plaqua sa main contre sa propre bouche. Oh, merde.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda le Prof, tiraillé entre la colère et la peur.

-N-non, je... ce n'est pas...

-Réponds _clairement _».

L'homme à la cravate sentait ses lèvres trembler et les larmes amères qui lui grignotaient la peau revenir. C'était le moment crucial. Celui qu'il redoutait presque autant qu'il l'attendait.

« Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux. Rien. Pas de soulagement. Pas d'esprit plus léger. Juste un trou béant au niveau du cœur. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Rien ne le guérirait plus.

« Non ».

Le Prof de Philo s'avança.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas, tu ne PEUX PAS me laisser ! Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT de m'abandonner ! ».

Ses pas s'accélérèrent, il était très près, trop près et...

...Le coup partit. Le cadreur ferma les yeux et sentit sa peau se déchirer au niveau de sa pommette. Un instant plus tard le sang affluait déjà. Une douleur terrible courut le long de son crâne. La puissance l'entraîna vers l'arrière. Le balais tomba au sol. Il ne pensait plus à rien, sentant simplement son esprit s'évaporer. Il glissa contre le bureau. Le Prof de philo se tenait devant lui, son poing fermé flottant dans les airs. Silencieusement, il appelait son cadreur. Debout. Lève-toi. Derrière ses sourcils hirsutes, ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent plus encore. Il fixa son poing.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il s'était juré qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Pas lui. Pas son cadreur. Le seul qui était resté. Des hommes, il en existait des milliards, anonymes, sans importance aucune. Mais des hommes _comme lui_. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le détruire. Se réveillant brusquement de sa torpeur, il abandonna son marteau, se baissa et saisit son cadreur sous les aisselles. Il l'assit sur le bureau et l'étreignit. Brutalement, maladroitement, tout en répétant de façon laconique qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors l'homme à la cravate sut. S'il restait, c'était parce qu'il savait que l'homme qui le prenait dans ses bras était bel et bien humain. Que même si sa chemise blanche ne serait jamais immaculée, au fond, le plus seul des deux, c'était lui.

Alors Sisyphe reprenait l'ascension de la montagne, en poussant douloureusement sa pierre maculée de sang.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_E.T._


End file.
